Squidward Tentacles
Squidward J. Q. Tentacles (also known by his nicknames of "Squid" or "Squiddy") is a character in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. Squidward's voice actor is Rodger Bumpass. Squidward has a superhero alter-ego named Sour Note. About him Squidward is a turquoise octopus/squid hybrid who has a very large and odd-shaped bulbous head with eight spots on the top of it, yellow eyes with rectangular maroon irises, a big droopy nose, a wide mouth, and a skinny body with six limbs in total, two being arms, and four being legs with purple suction cups at the end of his tentacles. Squidward walks with a distinct squelching noise, because his suction cups stick to the floor. Squidward was born on October 9, 1972, in Bikini Bottom to Jefferey Tentacles and Mrs. Tentacles, and his parents raised him right and loved him very much, he is an only child because they felt that one child was enough. When he was a kid, Squidward was enrolled in the Bikini Bottom School, and he always had to sit near the garbage cans at lunch, as he wasn't known as a friend by many people. He is a very whiny, selfish, rude, snobby, grumpy, mean, nasty, sometimes sadistic, ill-tempered, hotheaded, manipulative, pretentious, cynical, incredibly hostile, bitter, miserable, frustrated, cranky, serious, very unfortunate, desperate, somewhat depressed, and arrogant stick-in-the-mud individual, who displays an unjustified air of superiority, views the world in such a negative light that he is rarely seen greeting anyone with a smile, and is delusional about his talents, such as playing the clarinet, in which he's actually quite good, though almost everyone considers him to be very terrible. Squidward is an extremely poor learner of stylized "play karate," and struggles with fighting with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. Squidward is the neighbor between SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star, who lives in a house shaped like an Easter Island head. The reason why Squidward is arrogant, bad-tempered, rude, and hateful to most people is because he has to put up with SpongeBob and Patrick's boisterous and irritating behaviors. Despite his grumpy nature, Squidward does have a caring heart deep down, this shows that he is quite sympathetic, polite, jovial, kind-hearted, selfless, and shows empathy for people, and he realizes his plans have caused emotional pain to those he ridiculed, so he is quick to realize the error of his ways and make up for it while he can. Squidward once tried to convince his very wealthy arch-rival, Squilliam Fancyson, that he owned a five-star restaurant. So with help from Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and Patrick, Squidward managed to turn the Krusty Krab into a fancy restaurant. One of the special items for the evening was Krabby Newburg, the finest slow-roasted cuts of aged and imported kelp stuffed with garden-fresh herbs, then marinated in an award-winning shallot tapenade, and served with a garnish of wilted coral on a mahogany plank. When asked if he would make one of the best basketball players in Bikini Bottom, it was revealed that Squidward has good length, four legs for added versatility that would come in handy on a basketball court, and has experience in leading groups together to great success. But he has a terrible attitude, and has proven himself not to be a good team player on far too many occasions. In the Game Boy Advance version of Battle For Bikini Bottom, a Robo-Squidward is present, and his attacks include slamming his tentacles down onto the ground and blowing out musical notes that will stun anyone who gets hit. This opens up the possibility that Squidward was originally going to be a playable character. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Squidward is in a romantic relationship with Yuri, a very shy and overly apologetic young teenage Japanese schoolgirl with long purple hair, two shiny magenta barrettes, purple eyes, and large breasts, who wears a grey sweater over a white collared shirt topped off with a red ribbon, and a dark blue skirt. When Squidward first met Yuri, it was discovered that they eventually would become pretty good friends, since they were always chatting about their love for the finer things over a nice hot beverage. As they got to know each other better, Squidward started to fall in love with Yuri, because he was so happy to have found someone that understands what fine art is. However, he was afraid of rejection, because he thought it was impossible to give her a normal life, a family, and a sense of stability, because he is not even of the same species as the woman he loves. Yuri also confessed her love to Squidward as well, and they are now a happy couple in a romantic relationship. Squidward has quite a problem: while a demon was in his body, it used him to impregnate Yuri, and out of this came a son named Calamari. While Yuri had been pregnant with Calamari, Squidward wondered what made the title of 'father': having the genes you carry which make you a parent or a person who raises and teaches a child. Even though, Squidward didn't seem to even want to be a father, he feels like that he should take care of Calamari, because he had felt an obligation to his son ever since he first had the small baby cradled in his arms. Trivia In the Japanese dub of SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward's name is イカルド, which is romanized as "Ikarudo", it is a portmanteau of ikara (squid in Japanese) and either the Japanese spelling of Edward or a combination of the word for squid with Ricardo to make it more name-like. He was voiced by Rokurō Naya, until his death in 2014, and is currently portrayed by Yōji Ueda. "This is Squidward the octopus," was Stephen Hillenburg's unceremoniously introduction to Mr. Tentacles onscreen in a special segment called "Case Of The Sponge 'Bob'", which was included on the DVD for "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie". He chose to make Squidward an octopus because he liked the look of the sea creature's head, and the character was given the name "Squidward" because "Octoward" sounded too weird. This caused the internet to start freaking out, and the minds inside of their decidedly non-bulbous heads are blown, because Squidward actually isn't a squid — he's an octopus. However, Squidward could possibly be a hybrid of both species, as he has a round head, a triangular shaped body, and a combination of arms and tentacles. The pilot episode "Help Wanted" was made and recorded in 1997, so Squidward's original character design and color was different: his voice is more nasally, his laugh is different, his nose does not puff in and out when he laughs, his complexion is paler with pale blue skin, and the comedic "splat" sound is different. The gallery of pictures Patricia and Squidward 3.png Patricia and Squidward 2.png Patricia and Squidward.png Squidward and his ex-girlfriend.png Cute Squidward.png Realistic Squidward.png Wild Squidward.png Rodger Bumpass and Squidward Tentacles 4.png Rodger Bumpass and Squidward Tentacles 3.png Rodger Bumpass and Squidward Tentacles 2.png Rodger Bumpass and Squidward Tentacles.png SquidwardxPatrick 2.png SquidwardxPatrick.png PatrickxSquidward 4.png PatrickxSquidward 3.png PatrickxSquidward 2.png PatrickxSquidward.png Patrick and Squidward 4.png Patrick and Squidward 3.png Patrick and Squidward 2.png Patrick and Squidward.png Happy Squidward.png Thoughtful Squidward.png Squidward as Captain Magma.png Wild Squidward 2.png Happy Squidward 2.png Early prototype Squidward.png Squidward the skeleton.png Angry Squidward 3.png Angry Squidward 2.png Angry Squidward.png Annoyed Squidward 4.png Annoyed Squidward 3.png Annoyed Squidward 2.png Annoyed Squidward.png Squidward, Patrick, and SpongeBob.png Sqilliam and Squidward.png Frozen Squidward.png Squidward and his house.png Squidward's house rental ad.png Six Tentacles poster.png Planet Goofball poster.png Squidward with soda.png Happy Squidward 3.png Happy Squidward 4.png Thoughtful Squidward 2.png Pearl and Squidward.png Squidward and baby Pearl 2.png Squidward and baby Pearl.png Squidward Tentacles 2.png Squidward and Squilvia by Asumaaziz.png|Squidward and Squilvia drawn by Asumaaziz Friendly Squidward 2.png Friendly Squidward.png 3D Squidward.png Squidward Tentacles 4.png Squidward Tentacles 3.png Baby Squidward 2.png Baby Squidward.png Squidward and Yuri by LocalAquatic.png|Squidward and Yuri drawn by LocalAquatic Evil Squidward.png Friendly Squidward 4.png Friendly Squidward 3.png Squidward's artwork.png Squidward by Sabrina1985.png|Squidward drawn by Sabrina1985 SquidwardxYuri drawn by CarolineTheWereWolf.png|Squidward with his girlfriend, Yuri, drawn by CarolineTheWereWolf Rodger Bumpass and Squidward Tentacles 5.png Squidward quiz result.png Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick.png Squidward and Sandy by Bunny-Kirby.png|Squidward and Sandy in a romantic relationship drawn by Bunny-Kirby Squidward thumbnail photo.png Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs.png Squidward Tentacles and Rodger Bumpass.png Squidward's snack time.png Squidward in love.png Relaxing Squidward.png Squidward meme.png Natsuki, Patrick, Yuri, and Squidward by CarolineTheWereWolf.png|Natsuki, Patrick, Yuri, and Squidward on a double date drawn by CarolineTheWereWolf Surprised Patrick and angry Squidward.png Sleeping Patrick and shocked Squidward.png Patrick, Squidward, and SpongeBob.png Excited Squidward 2.png Excited Squidward.png Gavin Lee and Squidward.png Squidward Tentacles (cartoon and live-action).png Squidward mascot.png Squidward, Sandy, SpongeBob, and Mr. Krabs.png Mrs. Puff, Sandy, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward.png Mr. Krabs, Squidward, SpongeBob, and Sandy.png SpongeBob and Squidward.png SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick.png Patrick vs. Squidward.png SpongeBob and friends cosplay.png Squidward's human nose.png Squidward's button nose.png Squidward character description (cartoon version).png Original Patrick and Squidward.png Original Squidward and Mr. Krabs.png Original Squidward 3.png Original Squidward 2.png Original Squidward.png Original Squidward 5.png Original Squidward 4.png SpongeBob and friends as ponies.png Squidward (pony version) 2.png Squidward (pony version).png Squidward and his real-life counterpart.png Overjoyed Squidward.png Squidward and Patrick in deep thought.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Blue characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists